


Suggestability

by ktoby



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktoby/pseuds/ktoby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edd and Tom are watching tv on the couch and things get a little steamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suggestability

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of an important essay I had due ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Edit: My friend @calcite beta'd this fic. thanks bro!

Edd and Tom were sitting on the couch watching Professor Why. Matt had already gone to bed; it was getting late but somehow they found themselves watching yet another shitty episode. 

"Professor, we're stranded on a strange planet with no hope of getting home!"

"Don't worry, my magical wrench can call a space taxi from any location." 

They both groan and Tom rubs his eye sockets with the palms of his hands. "Why are we still watching this garbage?" Edd just grunts in reply and takes a sip out of the millionth can of coke that night. Tom raises an eyebrow at him. "It's amazing that you're somehow not in a sugar coma." Edd doesn't take his eyes from the tv, but he smiles and says, "I guess my body's just built up a resistance." Tom gives him a dubious look but doesn't argue. He's pretty drunk himself. Edd is still sucked into the show but Tom is now distracted by Edd. He's had a crush on his friend for a while now but had no idea how to approach the subject or if he even should. But right now, he's looking at Edd's face, the way he always seems to look so at ease and happy, and he REALLY wants to kiss him. 

"Hey Edd."

Grunt.

Tom takes the noise as an answer and decides to press on."If I were gay, I'd totally fuck you," Smooth. Edd finally takes his eyes from the tv to stare at Tom. 

"Really?" 

"Yup." 

"I guess I'd be ok with that. But would you kiss me? Kissing is totally different. It takes, like, commitment or something." Tom is a bit taken aback, but he doesn't back down. "Yeah, right on the lips. I'd use tongue and everything." Edd smirks. "Are you flirting with me, Tom?" 

"Whaaaaaat?" Tom tries to look surprised but his mouth betrays him: "Yes." Dammit. 

"Then kiss me." 

What? Tom really wasn't expecting that. He sits there, mouth hanging open like an idiot, and before he knows it Edd puts his can on the floor and is leaning in. Jehovah, is this really happening? Edd stops before he reaches his lips. "Are you gonna just sit there looking like a fish?" Tom snaps his mouth shut and shakes his head no. "Then get over here!" 

Tom closes the distance between their faces and their lips mash together. It's like heaven. Edd's lips are soft and plump. Tom quickly swipes his tongue across his lips and Edd opens his mouth to let him explore. Edd tastes, unsurprisingly, like cola but it’s not unpleasant. They sit for a while, enjoying the messy kiss, slowly but surely getting bolder. Tom pulls away first, flushed and gasping for breath. He puts his forehead to Edd's and looks into his eyes.

"Do you really wanna do this?" He may be drunk, but he doesn't want to fuck things up between them. Edd waggles his eyebrows. "Yeah, I do, Tom. Do you? You're the one that's drunk." 

"Don't tell me what I am. Do you wanna move this to my bedroom, or...?" 

"Nah," Edd says. "Right here is fine." 

Tom stands up, his growing erection only slightly uncomfortable in his pants."I didn't expect you to be so ok with this." Edd moves so that he's laying down lengthwise on the couch, hands behind his head. "Ha, yeah, I guess I've kind of had a crush on you for a while?" He smiles sheepishly. Tom definitely feels a small rush of confidence at the confession. "Hold on a sec, I've got some lube in my room." 

Tom runs to his room, searching his sock drawer for the small tube. He finds it quickly and makes his way back to the couch, excitement building in his chest. He comes back to the sight of Edd stroking himself lazily, with his pants around his ankles. Tom stops in his tracks, openly staring at the spectacle. Edd winks at him and Tom feels like it's both the most ridiculous and sexy thing he's ever seen. Tom practically drops his own pants right there and moves over to where Edd is. He kneels on the couch between Edd's legs once he removes Edd's pants completely and moves them out of the way. He pops the cap open on the bottle of lube. Once a good amount is on his fingers, he drops the bottle on the ground and moves his index finger to Edd's entrance. Edd is looking at him through lidded eyes, silently urging him to go on. Tom pushes his finger in slowly and Edd moans, eyes rolling back. Tom gently pushes a second finger in and slowly begins to work him open, encouraged by the sounds Edd is making. 

After a little while, Edd speaks up. "Tom, please... That's enough. I want you in me." Tom doesn't need any more prompting. He pulls his fingers out and strokes himself, quickly coating his dick with the lube. He positions himself between Edd's legs, grabbing his thighs.

"Ready?" 

"Yes, Tom, please..." Edd wiggles his ass a bit to emphasize his point. 

Tom answers by pushing his dick in slowly, letting out a sigh once he's in to the hilt. Edd has his mouth in an 'o' shape and Tom gives him a moment to adjust to his length before slowly moving in and out. Edd grips the side of the couch, moaning and beginning to move his hips in tandem with Tom's thrusts. It feels so good, Tom can barely even come up with any coherent thoughts, much less anything to say out loud. Edd seems so be in the same position however, so they both settle for gasps and the occasional 'fuck' or 'god, yes'. 

Tom feels his climax building and is only slightly disappointed that they haven't been going for long. Mostly he just wants to shoot his load, so picks up the pace and thrusts harder. By the way that Edd groans and leans up to feverishly kiss Tom, he thinks that he can safely assume that Edd is close as well. He feels the familiar white-hot pleasure coiling in his gut and he squeezes his eyes shut and rides out his orgasm, tongue lolling out as he holds Edd close. Edd clenches around him moaning loudly, riding out his own orgasm as well.

They collapse back onto the couch, panting and sweaty. Edd is the first to speak. 

"That was awesome."

"You can say that again," Tom nuzzles into Edd's chest. 

"That was-" 

"Don't actually say it again!" 

Edd chuckles and Tom smiles despite his slight annoyance at Edd's usual joking. His eyelids are getting heavy and after a couple of murmured 'I love you's they fall asleep.

***

Matt comes down the stairs the next morning, hoping to laze about on the couch before the day starts. He is not prepared for the sight of Edd and Tom on the couch pants-less and drooling on each other. He makes and indignant squawk and covers his eyes.

"For fucks sake, I just wanted to watch some tv..."

**Author's Note:**

> My first time actually posting anything I've written... comments/criticisms appreciated!


End file.
